Noël Interdit
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Naruto Est seul à Noël, tout le monde l'évite et ça le chagrinne. Un disc dans la neige lui permettra t'il Noël


Auteur: Raven AzuNoctuli.

Titre: Noël Interdit.

Genre: Yaoi, Noël, Songfic

Base: Naruto et la chanson ""Noël Interdit"" chanté par Laam dans l'Album Noël Ensemble.

Disclaimer: Perso pas n'a moi, chanson pas n'a moi, scénar (si scénar il y a) n'a moi

Noël Interdit

- Brrr, j'me les cailles.

- Naruto ! Selon le code du ninja, "qu'il vente, qu'il neige ou qu'il grêle, un ninja ne doit pas se peindre".

- Et est-ce que le règlement dit ce qu'on doit faire quand notre Sensei est en retard ?

- Naruto n'Ó pas tort.

- C'est la première fois que tu me donne raison.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais pas si t'as raison, chuis pas aussi immature que toi, baka.

- C'est qui le baka, crétin.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Dans un nuage de fumée, Kakashi apparut au milieu d'eux.

- Où vous étiez encore !?

- Je faisais des courses pour Noël.

En effet, tout le village caché de Konoha se préparait pour cet événement. Les maisons et les rues étaient couvertes de neige et des centaines de guirlandes électriques illuminaient les rues.

- Je vais passer noël avec Iruka, continua Kakashi. On va passer la nuit à boire comme des hommes.

- Et à faire des trucs dans un lit aussi sans doute, ajouta Naruto.

- C'est possible. Mais tu connais la pudeur d'Iruka, il faut que je le saoul avant de pouvoir le...

- On se passera des détails, dit Sakura.

- Bon bein, sur ce, je vous laisse, j'étais juste vous dire qu'il n'y avait pas entrainement aujourd'hui. Au revoir.

Et il disparut.

- Oh le s...!

- Naruto ! On n'insulta pas le Sensei.

Sakura dans son for intérieur: Il aurait pu prévenir ce con !

- bon ben moi je rentre dit Sasuke.

- Attend-nous ! Sasuke.

Les trois amis se mirent à marcher sur le chemin qui les ramenait au village.

- Dis Sakura, tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

- Je fais le réveillon avec mes parents et ceux d'Ino.

- Et toi Sasuke ?

- Les filles m'ont demandé de venir et je pense que je vais accepter.

Cette réponse par dessus toute fit se serrer le coeur du blond. Ainsi donc le brun commençait à avoir quelques inclinations pour les deux filles qui se démenaient pour attirer ses faveurs.

- Et toi Naruto ?

- Pff, moi, j'aime pas Noël, c'est que des conneries.

Et sur ces mots, il partit.

Le blond était maintenant perché sur une tour du village et regardait les toits blancs et les illuminations. Son visage était emprunt de tristesse. Il n'avait jamais eut de vrai Noël. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé en famille pour partager une buche, une dinde. Jamais il n'avait reçu de cadeaux. Il avait cessé de croire en la magie de Noël depuis qu'il avait été en age de comprendre qu'il serait toujours seul. Même Iruka passait noël avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Le professeur à la cicatrice avait été le seul à le voir pour les fêtes, mais il s'était éloigné.

Naruto respira un grand coup pour retenir ses larmes. Le froid fouettait son visage. Il décida de redescendre et de flâner dans les rues illuminées.

- Naruto-kun !

Le ninja blond se retourna.

- Ah salut Hinata. Qu'est- ce que tu fais dehors par ce froid.

- je vais chercher des décorations pour ma mère. Ce soir, il y aura une grande fête pour le réveillon qui rassemblera la Bunke et la Soke et tout le monde va faire la fête.

- J'imagine mal Neji s'amuser.

- Il ne viendra pas, murmura la jeune fille, il sera avec Kiba et Choji chez Shikamaru et Shido les rejoindra plus tard après être passé voir Tenten et Rock Lee qui réveillonnent chez Gai-sensei.

- Ah...murmura le blond.

- Bon, il faut que je te quitte, je suis en retard. Salut.

Elle repartit en courant.

Même elle, noël la transformais. Elle si effacé d'habitude, rayonnait quand Noël arrivait.

Il soupira encore une fois. Tout le monde fêtait noël ensemble. Il remonta la rue principale et entra dans le palais de l'Hokage.

Tsunade était dans une fébrile activité lorsque le blond pénétra dans son bureau. Elle était monté sur une échelle et décorait un immense sapin qui touchait son plafond et ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Eh Grand-Mère !

- Whaaaaaaa!

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle se cassa la figure.

- Narutoooooo !!!!

- Ben quoi?

Elle ne lui "

Répondit pas et redressa son échelle avant de remonter dessus et de recommencer à accrocher des boules sur son arbre de noël. Voyant qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas plus à lui, le jeune ninja partit, la tête basse. Devait-il recommencer à faire des bêtises pour que l'on s'intéresse à lui ? Bof, il n'en avait plus la force et puis ça ne marchait pas si bien, et puis il ne pouvait pas gâcher le bonheur des autres, et puis enfin, il s'était bien assagit depuis ses seize ans. Il était toujours aussi excité mais plus sage et réfléchissait plus (Raven: Oui, je sais, difficile à imaginer).

Il rentra chez lui, le coeur gros et une boule dans la gorge qui ne voulait pas partir. Il retenait ses larmes à grand peine mais ne voulait pas les faires couler.

Une fois rentré dans sa maison, il n'alluma pas la lumières. Il s'assit par terre et frissonna. Il faisait glacial dans la maison mais il ne se leva pas le chauffage. Il se roula en boule sur son tapis en grelottant, les genoux sous le menton et entourés de ses bras. C'est dans le froid qu'il s'endormit.

Un léger bruit le réveilla. Par réflexe il prit un kunai dans sa poche et le serra fort, mais il ne sentait rien, ses doigts étaient trop engourdis, il ne sentait rien. Il ouvrit la porte mais ne vit rien à part un CD, posé sur le seuil. Il le ramassa. Il n'y avait rien marqué dessus. Intrigué, il referma la porte et mit le CD dans sa chaine, pour l'écouter.

Une voix de femme s'éleva dans la pièce glacée. La voix était chaude mais la chanson était froide, si froide, si triste.

C'et un Noël

Pour les enfants perdus

Pour tous ceux qui n'y ont jamais crut.

Les enfants perdus, c'était lui. Il n'y avait pas plus perdu que lui, plus seul, plus abandonné (Raven: ça y est, je commence le mélo, snif).

C'est un Noël

Pour les chiens sans collier

Pour cette gosse de la rue que j'étais.

Un chien sans collier, c'était tout à fait ça. Un chien, dans la rue, seul, sans foyer, et que personne ne voit. Cette chanteuse aussi avait eut aussi une vie difficile. Pour elle ça avait dut être triste.

Noël de ma vie

Mon Noël interdit

J'aurais tant voulue croire à l'histoire.

Mais mon cœur d'enfant était trop grand.

Et mes rêves emportés par le vent.

Tout n'est qu'illusion, ses rêves, ses espoirs, tout n'était que poussière. Balayé par le vent que créé les autres avec leur pas.

C'est un Noël

Pour mes premiers copains.

Oubliés aux hasards des mauvais chemins

Une chanson

Pour se donner raison

Et le mur sombre et gris des prisons.

Le mot copain évoquait à Naruto deux yeux noirs, intenses et électrisant. Ceux de la seule personne qui avait trouvé quelque chose en lui. Il posa sa main sur son ventre, là où était le sceau qui retenait Kyubi prisonnier en lui. Il avait vue la prison sombre que le renard habitait mais, bien qu'il ressente de la compassion pour le fauve, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait et que tant qu'il ne changerait pas, jamais il ne pourrait le laisser sortir.

Noël de ma vie

Mon Noël interdit

J'aurais tant aimé croire à l'histoire

Mais mon cœur d'enfant était déjà trop grand

Et mes rêves emportés par le vent.

Naruto mit sur pause. Les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues. Il pleurait, pleurait et pleurait, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sans penser qu'il était pitoyable à voir, il alla ouvrir.

- Salut Naruto! Tourne-toi !

- Sakura ? Mais que...!

- Chut, tourne-toi !

Elle le retourna et lui banda les yeux en le sermonnant.

- Franchement Naruto, ne pas mettre le chauffage, en plein hiver, c'est de la folie ! Regarde-toi, tu es gelé.

Le blond entendit le bruit des gens qui pénétraient chez lui.

- Mais que...! dit-il encore une fois.

- Mon Dieu Naruto ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'habiller ! Heureusement on à tout prévu. Les garçons ! Il est à vous !

- Quoi !

Mais il était trop faible pour résister. Il se laissa don trainer dans une autre pièce. Là, des mains commencèrent à enlever ses vêtements.

- Heeee !

- T'inquiète pas Naruto, on te fera rien, dit une voix qui lui sembla être celle de Kiba.

- on va juste te passer d'autres fringues, répondit une autre voix qui appartenait à Neji.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe !!

Cette fois, aucune voix ne lui répondit. Il se laissa changer. Enlever ses habits glacés pour en enfiler d'autre, doux et chaud.

Enfin ils finirent de l'habiller et le reconduirent au salon. Il sentit en arrivant qu'on avait poussé les chauffages à fond et que la pièce n'en était que plus agréable. Il sentait ses muscles engourdis reprendre vie, peu à peu. On lui enleva enfin le bandeau et il ouvrit la bouche d'ébahissement. Non seulement ils avaient allumé les chauffages, mais un feu ronflait dans le cheminée. Un sapin scintillait dans un coin avec à ses pieds, une montagne de cadeaux et une petite crèche. La pièce entière était décorée de guirlandes et de boules qui réfléchissait la lumière du feu. Ils avaient dressés une table en plein milieu, recouverte d'une nappe blanche et dont les couverts et les assiettes d'argents brillaient des mille feux des bougies. Il venait de la cuisine des odeurs délicates et suaves, sucrés et salés de touts les mets qu'ils avaient mis à cuir. Et ils, enfin, c'était Sakura et Ino, Kiba et Neji, Hinata, Shido, Choji, Chikamaru, Tenten et Rock Lee. Il entendit un aboiement. Même Akamaru était là. Mais la personne qui attira le plus son regard c'était lui, Sasuke Uchiwa. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir très moulant aux reflets argentés et d'un pull anthracite a col en V. Il s'approche le premier de Naruto qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

- tu...te...t'as fait un effort vestimentaire pour une fois, sortit-il au brun qui eut un petit sourire.

- Toi non plus tu n'es pas mal.

Naruto se regarda. Il était vêtu du même pantalon que Sasuke mais avec des reflets dorés et d'une chemise aussi bleu que ses yeux.

- Que...Comment...Pourquoi ?

- C'est Sasuke qui a eut l'idée de la surprise et qui organise tout depuis un mois.

Naruto regarda l'Uchiwa dans les yeux et fondit en larmes. Des larmes de joies, de tristesse, tout à la fois. Sasuke l'entoura de ses bras.

- Ah quel pleurnicheur ! dit Sakura, mais ses yeux reflétaient plus de la compassion qu'autre chose.

Ils furent bientôt tous à table devant une grosse dinde dorée au four. Sasuke se leva.

- Chers amis ninja, nous sommes ici ce soir pour fêter noël avec celui qui est l'âme de notre village. Certes, Il est immature, grognon, boudeur, impatient et susceptible.

- Qui s'est qui est susceptible ?!

- Mais il est aussi Énergique, opiniâtre, prêt à tout pour réaliser ses rêves et aider les autres…et il va nous faire un discours. Naruto!

Pressé par les autres, le blond, qui était en bout de table, se leva.

- Sasuke, Connard...je sens que je vais encore me transformer en fontaine.

- Aller Naruto, dit Kiba, soit un homme !

- Ouais, on en reparleras quant tu sera au lit avec Neji, là, tu fait nettement moins "homme".

Blush au niveau du byakugan et du garçon chien.

- Mais ce soir, dans le noir de mon salon vide, je n'aspirais plus à vivre. Noël, c'est la fête de la joie et j'étais triste, c'est la fête où on est ensemble, et j'étais seul. Mais vous êtes là et je... et voila je recommence a faire la fontaine, mais quand je vous ais vu tous, ça m'a rendu si heureux et puis...et puis...

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment.

- Et puis j'ai faim, se plaignit-il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et on se partagea la volaille. Il y avait aussi d'autres viandes, des légumes, des pommes de terre, des sushi d'otoro (Sushi fait à partir d'une certaine partit du saumon, très cher) et des ramens. Le dessert aussi fut à moitié occidental et asiatique. Il y avait une buche et des petits gâteaux, mais aussi des spécialités japonaises, du nougat français (Raven : De Montélimar ) et vietnamien. La table était pleines de bouteilles de saké, de champagnes et de jus diverses. Des papillotes fleurissaient de partout. Bientôt, tout le monde, même Choji, fut rassasie. Il restait environ une heure avant minuit et ils firent un twister.

- Bras gauche sur du bleu, disait Sakura, pied droit sur rouge.

Ils s'entremêlaient et ils ne furent bientôt qu'une araignée humaine.

- Mains gauche sur...

- Attend, ma main gauche ? où est ma main gauche ?

- T'as de la chance, moi c'est mes deux jambes et une de mes mains que je ne trouve plus.

- Ino ! Le noir n'est pas une couleur.

- Oui et alors ?

- Que fait ta main sur le dos de Sasuke ?!!!!

- Attendez ! Naruto? Où est Naruto ?

- Si vous me chercher, je peux vous dire que ma tête est au niveau du bras droit de Neji, que ma jambe droite est entre celles de Hinata et que mes mains et ma jambes gauche je ne les vois plus, à moins que...

- Aïe ! Mon nez.

- He !!! Pas là, c'est fragile.

- Ok, ma main droite est au niveau du visage de Tenten et mon autre main plus vers l'entrejambe de Rock Lee.

- Il est Minuit !!! je l'ai vu sur la montre de Shido, dit Choji en se relevant et en faisant tomber tout le monde. Ils entendirent alors du bruit venant de la cheminée.

- Mais ils ont fait du feu.

- C'est pas grave. Aller ! Aide moi à descendre.

Quelqu'un gratta au niveau de la cheminée.

- Eh ! je suis coincée !

- C'est vos seins qui ne passes pas Tsunade-Sama euh, je veux dire Mère Noël.

- Alors pousse !

On entendit un grand bruit et quelque chose tomba dans la cheminée, éteignant le feu.

- Kof, kof, kof euh...Je veux dire...Ho! Ho! Ho!, je suis la Mère Noël, dit le chef du village caché de Konoha.

La célèbre Kunoichi légendaire portait un pantalon de cuir rouge, un corset rouge et un bonnet rouge avec un pompon blanc.

Les jeunes ninjas faillirent s'étouffer de rire en la voyant parce qu'elle avait en plus mit une fausse barbe blanche.

- Arrêtez de vous marrer où vous n'aurais pas de cadeaux !

Tous se turent immédiatement.

Tsunade se pencha dans la cheminée.

- Kakashi !passe moi les cadeaux !

Un sac lui atterri dessus.

- Tu les as ?

- Oui, dit l'Hokage en se relevant et en se frottant le front, oui, merci, vraiment.

Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Iruka et Kakashi qui l'avaient aidés et distribua ses cadeaux, puis ce fut aux tour des autres d'offrir leur cadeaux au blond. Son coeur débordait de bonheur. Plus que jamais il se sentait heureux et il voulait que ces instants durent toujours.

Il était très tard, où plutôt très tôt lorsque tout le monde s'endormit dans le salon, épuisés. On avait dispersé des coussins et des duvets pour tout le monde. Tsunade était endormis sur la table, une bouteille de saké à la main. Iruka était dans les bras de Kakashi et Kiba dans ceux de Neji. Seul Naruto était encore éveillé. Enroulé dans une couverture, il regardait les flammes du feu qu'ils avaient rallumé. Il souriait doucement de bonheur, mais une légère ombre gâchait son bonheur. Il avait dans le coeur des sentiments forts qu'il gardait pour lui. Justement, l'ombre en question vint s'assoire à coté de lui.

- Tu ne dors pas? lui demanda Sasuke.

Le ninja blond secoua la tête.

- Au fait, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas donné ton cadeau.

- Ah oui ? dit le blond plein d'espoir car il avait été très déçu de ne rien recevoir de lui. De lui entre tous il cherchait les attentions. Plus que Ino et Sakura il l'aimait, lui, le brun taciturne, au regard électrique. Il l'aimait à en perdre la raison et il en perdait le raison en ne lui avouant pas son amour.

- Ferme les yeux, Naruto.

Le blond obéit. Il senti alors sur ses lèvres une douce caresse qui cessa aussitôt. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit l'Uchiwa qui rougissait.

- Voila...Naruto, je...je voulais te demander de sortir...avec moi.

- Tu veux dire que...

- Hai Aishiteru Naruto. Est-ce que tu...non, laisse tomber c'est...c'est stupide.

Il se détourna.

Naruto lui prit le visage entre ses doigts et l'embrassa à son tour.

- Watashi mo, Genkai gakko mirai mo hanata wo aishiteru (Raven : Trad « Moi aussi, par le passé, le présent et le futur, je t'aime »).

Il embrassa de nouveau le brun, approfondissant leur baiser. Il se décolla de lui mais Sasuke reprit le dessus et l'embrassa encore, gouttant ses lèvres. Il demanda l'accès à la bouche qui lui fut accepté. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se sourirent. Puis le brun posa sa tête sur les genoux du blond passa ses bras autour de sa taille. C'est couché dans cette position qu'il s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Naruto allait faire de même lorsqu'il vit sa radio à l'intérieur de laquelle il y avait encore le CD. Il allait l'éteindre, mais il se retint, il ne l'avait pas écouté en entier. Il appuya sur « Play » et la voix chaude s'éleva de nouveau.

C'est mon Noël

Le premier de ma vie

Où le rêve ne m'est plus interdit

Une dernière larme de bonheur roula le long de sa joue et c'est entouré de ses amis, de tous ceux qu'il aimait et surtout avec la tête de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde sur ses genoux qu'il s'endormit. Dehors, la neige cessait de tomber et le soleil rosissait l'horizon, déchirant le nuit et mettent fin à jamais à ce Noël interdit.

Voilou, finit , gomen, c'était un gros trip de Noël, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher.

Je dédicace donc cette fic à ma copine Kurt, qui n'aime pas noël mais que j'adore plus que tout.


End file.
